bancytoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phil Nibbelink
Phil Nibbelink is an American animator and film director as well as comic book writer and illustrator. Phil worked for ten years at Disney and was a directing animator on Who Framed Roger Rabbit?. Then he spent ten years working under Steven Spielberg as an animation director, working on films such as An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (which he directed) and''Casper'' as animation director. He also directed an animated adaptation of the children's book We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story for Amblimation. He was working with Dick Zondag (who co-directed We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) and the upcoming movie,Cats, when it was cancelled due to the closing of the Amblimation studio in London. Nibbelink later turned his attention to independent filmmaking, cranking out not one but three full-length animated features single-handedly. These films would include Puss in Boots (1999) and Romeo & Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss (2006). He is the founder and owner of his company, Phil Nibbelink Productions. His most recent project was as storyboard artist on Wolverine and the X-Men and his current project is a traditional animator on "The Further Adventures of Thunderbolt" for the "101 Dalmatians" Diamond Edition Blu-Ray Release and is currently working for Duck! Studios as a traditional animator. Filmography (REAL WORLD) * 1979 - Banjo the Woodpile Cat (27-Minute Traditionally Animated Short Film - Animator: Dog Chase Sequence) * 1981 - The Fox and the Hound (Traditionally Animated Feature Film - Character Animator) * 1985 - The Black Cauldron (Traditionally Animated Large Format Feature Film - Voice of Henchmen, Character Designer and Character Animator) * 1986 - The Great Mouse Detective (Traditionally Animated Feature Film - Character Animator) * 1988 - Who Framed Roger Rabbit? (Live-Action/Traditionally Animated Feature Film - Directing Animator and Supervising Animator) * 1988 - Oliver and Company (Traditionally Animated Feature Film - Storyboard Artist - Uncredited) * 1991 - An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (Traditionally Animated Feature Film - Director) * 1992 - The Magic Voyage (Spanish-American Traditionally Animated Feature Film - Animation Director, Storyboard Artist and Key Animator) * 1993 - We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (Traditionally Animated - Director) * 1995 - Casper (Live-Action/CG Animated Feature Film - Animation Director) * 1997 - Boogie Woogie Whale Sing Along (Flash Animated VHS Short Film - Director, Writer and Animator) * 1999 - Puss in Boots (Flash Animated Feature Film - Director, Writer, Animator, Background Artist, Songwriter and Editor) * 1999 - The Iron Giant (Warner Bros. Animation Feature Film - Supervising Animator) * 2000 - Leif Erickson: The Boy Who Discovered America (Flash Animated Feature Film - Director, Writer, Editor, Animator, Background Artist and Editor) * 2006 - Romeo & Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss (Flash Animated Feature Film - Voice of Prince, Director, Producer, Writer, Animator, Songwriter, Background Artist and Editor) * 2007-2008 - Wolverine and the X-Men (TV Series - Storyboard Artist) * 2009 - Timon and Pumbaa's Wild About Safety: Fire Safety (Traditionally Animated Educational Safety Video - Animator: DUCK! Studios) * 2010 - Timon and Pumbaa's Wild About Safety: Going Green (Traditionally Animated Educational Safety Video - Animator: DUCK! Studios) * 2011 - Timon and Pumbaa's Wild About Safety: Healthy and Fit (Traditionally Animated Educational Safety Video - Animator: DUCK! Studios) * 2012 - Timon and Pumbaa's Wild About Safety: Online (Traditionally Animated Educational Safety Video - Animator: DUCK! Studios) * 2015 - The Further Adventures of Thunderbolt (Traditionally Animated Straight-to-Blu-Ray Short Film - Animator) Filmography (BancyTOON Universe) * 2013 - Preston's Big Movie (3D Traditionally Animated Feature Film - Animator: DUCK! Studios) * 2014 - BancyTOON Favorite: Un-Stoppable Bliss (Traditionally Animated "Kim Possible meets Team Bancy" Crossover Short Film - Clean-Up Animator) * 2015 - Plushie Comedies: Plush Peeved (Traditionally Animated CinemaScope Short Film - Supervising Animator: Cuddlebunny and Big Green) * 2015 - BancyTOON Favorite: Bancy vs. The Award Thief (Traditionally Animated CinemaScope Crossover Short Film - Character Layout Designer and Traditional Animator: "Mike/Michelle/Hiccup/Vanellope/Anna/Elsa/Hiro/Thunderbolt the Wonder Dog") * 2015 - DisneyToon Favorite: Animated Dreams (Traditionally Animated "Disney & PIXAR" Crossover Short Film - Animator: "Tamora Jean Calhoun/Kari McKean/Mickey Mouse/Phineas Flynn/Ferb Fletcher") * 2015-2016 - The Best of Team BANCY (Crossover TV Series - Co-Producer, Director, Digital Storyboard Artist, Character Designer: Adam Foxworthy/Amy Foxworthy/Riley Anderson/Joy/Sadness/Fear/Disgust/Anger, Directing Animator, In-Betweener - Season 1 ONLY!!) * 2015 - BancyTOON Favorite: Bancy's Mistake (Traditionally Animated Crossover Short Film - Animator: "Bancy/Jim Possible/Tim Possible" and Supervising Animator: "Tom/Jerry/Alvey Finkle") * 2016 - BancyTOON Favorite: Bancy's April Fools Day Out (Traditionally Animated "April Fools Day" Crossover Short Film - Supervising Animator: "Mike/Michelle/Riley Anderson/Donald/Goofy/Pluto" and Clean-Up Animator: "Bancy/Toby/Bonkers D. Bobcat/Fix-It Felix/Mickey/Minnie") * 2016 - Plushie Comedies: Bancy's Crazy Dream (Traditionally Animated "Bancy's Plushies meet PIXAR's Joy" Crossover Short Film - In-Betweener: Plush Ollie II/Mike/Michelle/Donald Duck/Huey/Dewey/Louie) * 2017 - BancyTOON Favorite: Bancy's Surprise Visitor (Traditionally Animated CinemaScope Crossover Short Film - Production Designer, Supervising Animator: "Kim Possible/Toby Ratwaller/Ron Stoppable/Rufus the Naked Mole Rat/Donald Duck/Huey Duck/Dewey Duck/Louie Duck" and Clean-Up Animator: "Bancy McMouser/Joy/Ollie McMouser II/Mike Patterson/Michelle Finkle/Bonkers D. Bobcat") * 2017 - BancyTOON Favorite: Michelle's Sleepover Party (Traditionally Animated Crossover Short Film - Supervising Animator: "Alvey Finkle/Michelle/Vanessa Doofenshmirtz/Candace" and In-Betweener: "Michelle/Kim Possible/Bancy/Bancy's Dad) * 2018 - BancyTOON Favorite: Problem Cookie (Traditionally Animated Crossover Short Film - Production Designer, Supervising Animator: "Kim Possible/Ron Stoppable/Mike Patterson/Michelle Finkle/Toby/Linda Flynn" and In-Betweener: "Mickey/Minnie/Calhoun/Fix-It Felix/Phineas/Ferb") * 2018 - Doris Deer's Sneezing Accident (Traditionally Animated Crossover Short Film - In-Betweener: "Hubie/Rocko/Commander Cool/Mellow Mutt") Category:REAL-WORLD Animators Category:Michael's Favorite Articles